Thank You Rachel
by diamondiamafraidtotouch
Summary: Imagine if Kurt and Blaine had not met in high school. This is an alternate meeting story. Kurt and Blaine meet in New York during College.


Kurt didn't know why he agreed to this, he really didn't. One moment he was sharing a drink with Rachel ranting about how badly he needed to meet someone the next he was agreeing to go on a blind date with some guy that Rachel met in her dance class.

Its not like there isn't plenty of gay guys in New York, there are. There just aren't any nice gay guys. When Kurt first got to the city he was a little overwhelmed. There were no gay guys in Ohio; Kurt had never even had a boyfriend. Then suddenly guys were hitting on him left and right and for a while that was nice. He went on a few dates. He went out to the gay bars and flirted and danced. He let guys buy him drinks and even let a few of them go home with him. It was fun.

But now Kurt is in his third year at NYADA and he doesn't just want a quickie in the bathroom of some seedy bar. He wants to spend the night with someone and wake up with them still there in the morning. He wants to bring someone home and introduce them to his Dad. He wants to get married and have kids.

Of coarse he has been on a few dates but most of them went disastrously wrong. One guy answered his phone while they were having dinner. He didn't even take the call outside. His exact words were, "Hey buddy, no I am not doing anything right now, what's up?" Another guy who had asked Kurt out in a coffee shop started off the date by saying he had to be home by ten because his wife thought he was at work. The last guy that Kurt has went out on a date with spent the whole date crying about his ex, got drunk and then tried to give Kurt a blowjob in the backseat of a cab on the way home.

Safe to say Kurt did not have the best of luck with guys. It was after that last date that Kurt swore off all men. He told Rachel and anyone that would listen that he was just fine all by himself. He would focus on school, his career. He was busy enough without a guy. Men only cause trouble. Rachel and him made a pact to not get into relationships. But that was last week, and this week Rachel got back together with he on again off again boyfriend. And Kurt got coerced into going on another date with some guy who is almost guaranteed to be looser.

Kurt spent the afternoon getting ready for his date. As much as he would have like to say that he did not care, he did a little. He wanted to find Mr. Right. There was about a 100% chance that this was not Mr. Right, but that didn't mean that Kurt was going to look any less than perfect. Anyways every moment is an opportunity for fashion.

And so that's why at 8:00 on a Friday night Kurt was walking into a cute little Italian restaurant called Afredo, looking damn sexy if he did say so himself. Kurt enters the restaurant apprehensively, looking around trying to see if he could spot the guy and make a quick escape if necessary. There weren't many people in the restaurant. There was one man sitting alone, he looked about forty and had a receding hairline, so that couldn't be it. Everyone else was either way too old or a girl. Kurt assumed that his date was not there yet and all chances of him making an escape were gone. He tired to comfort himself with the though that one night couldn't hurt him as he approached the podium.

"Um, I have a reservation under Hummel," he said to the women standing behind the podium.

"Of course, right this way Mr. Hummel," She replied.

Kurt followed her to a same table right by the window. It was actually quite picturesque, sitting at this cozy table and staring out the window at he snow slowly falling down. This is the kind of setting for a first date that Kurt pictured years ago; back when he was still back in Ohio with no friends and no hope Back when he was to scared toe even imagine going anything more than holding hands with another boy. Kurt sends up a silent prayer to a deity that he doesn't believe in that this guy will be the one.

At that moment the bell on the door chimes and Kurt looks up. Entering the restaurant is a man. This is the moment when Kurt begins to get his hopes up. This man is without a doubt attractive. It makes sense that Rachel met him in her dance class because he has a classic dancers body. His blonde hair was swept off his face, extenuating his piecing blue-grey eyes. Kurt sees the man speak to the woman at the front briefly and then suddenly this attractive man is being lead towards his table.

"Kurt I presume," the man says confidently as he takes the seat across from Kurt.

"Yes and your are?" Kurt replies, extending his hand to the other man.

"Jacob," he responds.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Jacob," Kurt says, feeling more hopeful very second that this date would not end up being a disaster.

At first the conversation progressed well. Jacob was polite and actually listened to what Kurt had to say. They both ordered drinks from a friendly waiter and then ordered their appetizers. However it was sometime in the middle of finishing his appetizer that Kurt found the one flaw that Jacob had. He was so boring. Kurt wanted to slam his head on the table while talking to him. Jacob had a stamp collection and he felt the need to explain every stamp that he owned. He even told Kurt that after they eat they could go back to his place and look at the stamps in person. The sad thing was that Kurt could tell that this was not even an attempted to get into his pants. Kurt knew that if he did go back to Jacob's place they would spend a thrilling night looking at stamps together.

Kurt could feel himself become disengaged from the conversation. Now Jacob had moved on to discussing his views on the government party that was currently in power. Kurt was so disappointed. As soon as he saw that Jacob didn't look like a troll his expectations had gotten up so high. Kurt new that he had sight standers for men that he dated. He simply didn't want to settle. But he knew that Rachel would not be impressed with him when he goes home and says that he loved everything about the guy except that he was boring.

At that exact moment Kurt felt something hot hit him on the side of his face and slide down to the dress shirt that he was wearing. Kurt looked up in shocked to see a waiter holding a plate with the remains of a pasta dish. Kurt normally would have already been throwing a fit over the fact that his shirt was ruined but this waiter was gorgeous. Kurt had thought that Jacob was attractive when he walked in the restraint but Jacob was nothing compared to this waiter. The waiter (or Mr. Gorgeous as Kurt had begun to call him in his head) was all tanned skin and had eyes that anyone wood get lost in.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry," Mr. Gorgeous exclaimed. He pulled out a towel and began trying to help Kurt clean off.

"You better be sorry!" Jacob said loudly. "We will be talking to your manager about this!"

"It okay," Kurt said quickly trying to resolve the situation. He truly wasn't that upset about a gorgeous man spilling spaghetti on him. It was the most interesting thing that had happened to him all night.

At the sound of all this commotion the manager ran out. When the manager saw Mr. Gorgeous frantically trying to clean the spaghetti off he quickly sent him away. The manager smoothed everything over and Kurt and Jacob were given their meals for free.

The date continued to go downhill from there. Now Kurt had spaghetti sauce all over and he had to listen to Jacob drone on about his boring past times. Also, Kurt could not get the face of the gorgeous, clumsy waiter out f his head. Kurt really hoped that he wouldn't get fired for dropping the plates.

Kurt extracted himself from the date as soon he thought it was acceptable. He gave the excuse of being uncomfortable in his dirty clothes. Jacob was very polite and gave him his number telling Kurt to call him anytime. Kurt felt bad taking the number and knowing that he could not be calling Jacob. You know a date was bad when the best part of it involve having spaghetti split all over yourself.

Kurt was walking out of the restraint texting Rachel about how bad the date was when he ran right into someone.

"Sorry, so sorry," the Kurt apologized. He looked up to see the waiter, Mr. Gorgeous, standing in front of him.

"Oh my God," said Mr. Gorgeous. "Its you, I can't believe this, I am so sorry, it's all my fault. So I have embarrassed myself enough today so I am just going to leave now."

"Wait, wait!" Kurt yelled as Mr. Gorgeous started to walk away. "I'm Kurt," he said extending his hand.

"Blaine," the man replied timidly.

"You didn't get fired did you? For spilling spaghetti on me? Because if you did I will talk to your manger, its really no big deal!" Kurt said.

"Oh no! I wasn't fired. It was only my first day, and I guess I was just a little nervous and all of the plates just slipped. I am really sorry that I ruined you date," replied Blaine.

"You actually kind of saved me. That guys was more boring than a pile of rocks!" Kurt told Blaine.

"Oh well I am happy to be of service," Blaine said with a little bow.

Could this guy get any cuter Kurt thought to himself.

"Well, since you and that other guy didn't really hit it off I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me?" Blaine asked nervously, his eyes on the ground.

"I think would lie that quite a lot Mr.-"

"Anderson" Blaine said.

"Well then Mr. Anderson I accept your proposition," Kurt said pulling out his phone. "Type your number in and you will definitely be hearing from me soon."

Kurt stood outside of the restaurant watching Blaine walk away after exchanging numbers. Kurt couldn't help letting his eyes drift down to Blaine perfect ass. He would have to remember to thank Rachel for setting him up.


End file.
